


A Stormy Night

by Emmaline_Chayefsky



Series: Destiel/ Sabriel Oneshots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Cas Is Afraid Of Storms, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Human! Cas, It says "righteous man" a lot, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Castiel, Shipper! Sam, Storms, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaline_Chayefsky/pseuds/Emmaline_Chayefsky
Summary: Freshly-human Castiel is afraid of storms, but luckily Dean is there to protect him from the harsh rain pounding on the motel window.All of my fics can be found on my Wattpad: @Emmaline_Chayefsky





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, just like all of my other fics that I've posted, but I'm actually still pretty proud of this one. Not really an original idea, but I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy.

It was raining. Hard. Cas jumped when he heard another clap of thunder go through the air. Dean was in the bed on the other side of the room, sound asleep. Sam had gotten his own motel room this time, saying something about 'destiel needing to be canon already.'

Cas was under as many blankets as possible, resisting the urge to pull them up over his head and instead settling for pulling them up to his chin. Cas shook with fear every time a clap of thunder or a flash of lighting appeared. He wasn't used to feeling this helpless and weak, and it scared him more then even the storm.

Cas whimpered when a particularly loud clap of thunder went through the air, waking up the Righteous Man in his own bed across the room. He curled into a small ball, trying to block out the sound of the thunderstorm, still whimpering not-so-quietly, unaware that Dean had been awoken.

Dean, on the other hand, knew that Cas was awake. And scared, judging by the ever growing sounds over terror coming from the newly-human Castiel. Dean itched to jump out of bed and comfort him, knowing himself how scary thunderstorms could be for a child, which is what a newly-human Cas practically is. A baby in a trench coat.

Cas still cowered under his many blankets, and all that Dean could see of him was the black mess of hair poking out from underneath the mountain of blankets. Dean finally broke when he saw Cas jump after a bright flash of lighting light up the room. He was visibly shaking and broken sobs were coming from the ex-angel.

"Cas," Dean whispered at the lump in the blankets across the room. Finally, after getting only another sob in response to his whispered name, the hunter crossed the room to the other man's bed.

Dean kneeled next to the bed, carefully pulling away the covers so that he was met with ocean blue eyes, puffy and red due to the cries that had been pulled from him by the sights and sounds echoing around him.

"Cas," Dean repeated gently, smiling slightly when he saw a hand reaching out from underneath the blankets, tugging on his faded Metallica t-shirt.

"Dean," Cas' voice came, broken and raw from crying, "Why are the sounds so loud? Why do I feel this way about something as simple as a thunderstorm?"

Dean didn't quite know how to respond to that, "Well, everyone is scared of something every once in a while, Cas," Dean said gently, "Even thunderstorms. Look at Sam for Your Father's Sake, he's scared of clowns." Dean chuckled, grin widening at the small smile appearing on Cas' face.

"Dean. You're scared of airplanes. I don't think you should be making jokes about your brothers fears," Castiel said, smile becoming larger with each passing minute. Dean gave a relieved sigh as the ex-angel relaxed more and more, eventually forgetting about the rain and just continuing to talk to Dean, admiring the hunter's God-like features.

All was peaceful, even happy. Dean was propped up on a pillow next to Cas in the now shared bed, just chatting about anything and everything. Castiel was relaxed. Until, a loud whoosh was heard throughout the room, followed by another loud clap of thunder. Cas immediately curled into Dean's side and pulled the covers up again, whimpering slightly.

Dean slide down so that he was lying down in the bed, staring in the ocean. Or maybe they were just the other man's eyes. It was getting harder to tell.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and pulled him closer to him before using his other hand to come up and stroke the ex-angel's cheekbones soothingly.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," Dean cooed at Cas, who had stopped whimpering but was still shaking. "It's alright, Angel. I'm here, it's okay." This went on for a few minutes until eventually Castiel stopped shaking. Then, Dean, instead of moving his hand away, cupped Castiel's face and forced him to look into the hunter's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked breathily, dazed by the other man's intense stare. Cas nodded slowly, still not breaking his gaze away from Dean's.

Dean took a slow deep breath before leaning in carefully, giving Cas plenty of time to prevent him from doing what Dean had wanted for a long time. Years, actually.

Instead of moving away, Castiel brought his hand up to Dean's neck and crushes their lips together forcefully. Dean kissed back immediately, relishing in the feeling of the ex-angel's slightly chapped but soft lips against his.

Finally, Dean pulled away, staring into the eyes of the other man. Both men were breathing heavily with equally goofy smiles on their faces, the storm forgotten.

Dean pulled Cas down so that they were lying down together and Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and put his head on Dean's chest, relaxed and sleepy.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," they said at the same time, causing Cas to lift his head up and smile even more goofily at the hunter. He then settled back into Dean's chest, listening to the heartbeat of the Righteous Man.


End file.
